Love Is Hurt
by Graziel-angel
Summary: lagi males bikin summary kalo tertarik baca saja


LOVE IS HURT

PAIRING : AKAKURO

Kini tengah berdiri sosok pemuda dengan rambut semerah darah. Rautnya penuh kekesalan botol di depan rumah di tendang ke sembarang arah.

" kau lama Tetsuya" kata Akashi sambil melirik arloji yang menempel di tanganya.

" gomen Akashi – kun, aku bangun kesiangan" Kuroko mengambil nafas kemudian menghempaskanya pelan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyamakan langkah tak ada satu kata yang terlontar. Kuroko tau kini Akashi sedang kesal karna dirinya. Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berteman sejak mereka SD bahkan keduanya sangat dekat.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi seperti biasanya para GO M makan bersama di atap sekolah. Kuroko memutar kenop pintu perlahan menampilkan rambut birunya yang sebahu diikuti dengan perempuan bersurai coklat yang di belakangnya. Kuroko menghamiri Akashi yang sedanng menyender di pagar besi sambil menyerah kan sebuah kotak bento dililit kain berwarna merah. Kuroko selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Akashi setiap harinya.

" wacchhh Kurokochii bawa teman" teriak Kise seperti biasanya.

" oh iya perkenalkan ini Furihata Kouki, dia teman kelasku"

Furihata membungkukan badan sebagai salam perkenalkan.

" dia imut seperti Kurochin " puji Musakibara.

Akashi terus menatap Furihata yang duduk tepat di hadapanya sedangkan Kuroko tau kalo Akashi sepertinya tertarik dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ada perasaan sedih menyelimuti hati Kuroko di saat tau Akashi terus menatap sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di sebelahya.

.

.

Malam ini bintang bersinar dengan seluruh cahaya yang nampak begitu terang. Kuroko tengah duduk di samping kursi dekat jendela sambil menikamati pemandangan tokyo di malam hari. Di temani dengan novel yang baru ssetengah halaman dia baca.

TOK TOK TOK suara ketoka jendela terdengar tepat di telinganya. Kuroko penggeser jendela putih yang cukep besar itu dan menampakan seorang pemuda memakai hoodie hitam yang melindungi dinginya malam.

" Akashi – kun ngapain kamu disini "

" aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Tetsuya"

Rumah Kuroko dan Tetsuya bersebelahan hal itu membuat mereka bersahabat sejak kecil bahkan dari SD sampai SMA mereka satu sekolah.

" apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kuroko

" aku menyukai Furihhata, aku ingin dia menjadi miliku"

" baiklah aku mengerti maksudmu " jawab Kuroko singkat.

" ok kalo begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa naa Tetsuya" Akashi melompat pagar rumah Kuroko dan berlalu pergi.

Buliran cairan bening keluar tanpa di perintah ada rasa sesak di dalam jantung Kuroko

Rasa yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya perasaan apa ini ? kenapa begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

Kuroko terus berusaha untuk bisa membuat hubungan Furihata dan Akashi lebih dekat lagi. Walaupun ada rasa tak rela menyelimuti hati Kuroko di saat melihat kedekatan kedua sahabatnya itu tapi Kuroko tetap berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi mereka.

Hari ini Kuroko meminta Furihata untuk menemaninya ke toko buku langgananya. Akashi yang melihat itu berlari menghampiri Furihata dan Kuroko.

" Kouki hari ini bisa pulang bareng"

" gomen Seijurou aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Kuroko hari ini"

Rasanya sangat aneh ketika mendengah Furihata memanggil Akashi dengan nama depanya. Kuroko sangat iri dengan Furihata dia baru saja mengenal sahabatnya tapi sudah saling memanggil nama depan sedangkan Kuroko yang sudah bertahun tahun berteman dengan Akashi tak bisa memanggil Akashi dengan nama depannya itu.

" anoo.. tidak apa – apa pergilah Furihata- kun " Kuroko tersenyum tipis ketika Furihhata menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Ketika Kuroko telah mengizinkan, Akashi mengenggam dengan erat tangan Furihata dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

.

.

Kuroko menyeret langkahnya menuju atap sekolah. Ketika hendak memuar kenop pintu Kuroko melihat Akashi yang sedang mencium Furihata bahkan menyatakan kata cinta berulang – ulang terhadap wanita bersurai coklat itu. Kuroko menjatuhkan kotak bento yang di pegangnya dan berlari menjauhi atap sekolah.

GREPPP seseorang bersurai pirang memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko yang sedang menagis. Kise membawa Kuroko ke arah taman belakang sekolah.

" sejak kapan kau merasakan hal itu Kurokochi" Kise membuka percakapan dengan nada ragu.

" sejak kita semua makan bersama di atap sekolah waktu itu"

" lupakan Akashi dia sudah milik Furihata "

" maksud Kise- kun ?" tanya Kuroko hheran.

" aku menyukai mu Kurokochi lebih dari sekedar teman tapi perasaan seorang laki – laki terhadap seorang wanita "

Kuroko terdiam mendengar pernyataan Kise. Kuroko sangat bingung akan menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Kise. Sebelumnya Kuroko tidak pernah mengalami hhal yang sesulit ini.

" anoo.. gomen Kise – kun aku tak bisa, akuu tak akan pernah bisa mencintai laki – laki lain".

Kise tersenyum getir mendengar kata yang di lontarkan dari mulut mungil gadis di sampingnya.

suara rintikan air dari langit menghiasi siang ini. kini

Kuroko dan Furihata sedang berteduh di depan gedung olahraga menunggu hujan reda.

" kau kedinginan Kouki ?" Akashi memakaikan jaket ke tubuh Furihata.

Kuroko yang melihat pemandangan itu mengeratkan genggaman tanganya.

" eh.. hmmm " Furihata memandang wajah pemuda yang kini tengah berddiri di hadapanya.

" aku pulang duluan"

" tapi Tetsuya ini masih hujan "

" tidak apa – apa " Kuroko berlari di tengah derasnya hujan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Akashi dan Furihata hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit. Kuroko tak perduli dengan bajunya yang kini sudah basah di terpa hujan. Yang ada di pikiranya cuman segara pelang ke rumah dan menagis sepuasnya.

.

.

Malam ini menjadi malam yang sunyi bagi Kuroko dirinya hanya bergumul di bawah selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dengan cahaya lampu yang remang – remang Kuroko meluapkan segala rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Mencintai sahabat kecilnyaa sendiri tidaklah mudah bagi Kuroko apalagi perasaan itu tidak terbalaskan. Melihat orang yag kita cintai bersama orang lain tidaklah mudah. Mungkin rasanya naif bila Kuroko harus merelakan orang yang dia cintai bahagia dengan orang lain dan berkata aku bahagia jika kau bersama dengan nya oh.. sungguh sangat ironis bahkan sangat menyayat hati.

" Tetchann ada Akashi ?" Ibu Kuroko sangat heran dengan perilaku anaknya yang hari ini tak nampak ceria seperti biasanya bahan terlihat sangat murung.

" maaf mah, suruh Akashi – kun pulang saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu" lagi – lagi Kuroko berbohong sebenarnya Kuroko belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Akashi.

" baiklah" Ibu Kuroko menutup pintu kamar bercat biru itu.

Akashi hanya bisa menatap kamar yang sudah tidak terang di lanta dua itu. kamar yang biasa dia masuki hanya untuk sekedar menjaili gadis bersurai babby blue itu.

.

.

Pagi ini Kuroko nampak pucat sekali bahkan dirinya tak semangat seperti hari – hari biasanya. langkah kaki nya terhenti ketika ada sosok tangan kekar yang menggengamnya erat.

" kau sakit Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi dengan nada yang begitu khawatir.

" bukan urusanmu " Kuroko mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

Akashi nampak bingung dengan orang yang di hadapanya ini kenapa sikapnya begitu dingin tidak hangat seperti biasanya " kau kenapa ? hari ini terlihat aneh bahkan sudah tau tubuhmu lemah tapi kenapa kau kemarin hujan – hujanan?"

" lebih baik kau urusi urusanmu jangan pernah perdulikan aku lagi " Kuroko berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari genggaman Akashi dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal Akashi. Lebih baik begini menghindari Akashi adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat sekarang sampai dirinya bisa menerima kenyataan pait ini.

Akashi segera berlari menuju ke ruang kesehatan setelah mendengar bahwa sahabatnya Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh pingsan di kelas. Kini Akashi tengah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan UKS nafasnya terengah –engah karena dirinya sangat khawatir terhadap kondisi sahabat kecilnya itu. tepat Akashi akan masuk matanya terfokuskan dengan dua insan yang tengah berpelukan dengan mesranya yang sangat membuat Akashi merasa kesal. Iya Akashi melihat Kuroko dan Kise yang sedang bermesraan di ruang UKS.

Akashi bergeming dari tempatnya dan menjauhi ruangan itu sungguh dirinya tak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya beberapa menit lalu. Dadanya begitu sesak, rasanya sangat ngilu ada rasa tak rela ketika melihat sahabat yang selalu bermain bersamanya dari kecil akrab dengan pria lain selain dengan dirinya.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu tak ada sapa lagi diantara kedua sahabat itu bahkan mereka saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Canda dan tawa yang biasanya menghiasi keduanya kini hanya sebuah lembaran kenangan yang tertutup rapi. Bohong kalo Kuroko tak sakit jika Akashi mengacuhkan dirinya seperti ini. dan bohong jika Akashi tak merassa sesak jika dia tak lagi mendengar suara rengekan bahkan omelan yang biasanya Kuroko lontarkan karna ulah Akashi. Bahkan ketika Akasshi bersama dengan Furihata tidak bisa membuatnya nyaman seperti ketika dirinya bersama Kuroko.

Furihata merassa aneh denngan sikap pacarnya yang tidak seperti biasanya bahkan akhir – akhir ini lebih bersikap pendiam.

" Kuroko " panggil Furihata yang melihat Kuroko tengah membawa semangkuk ramen yang tengah kebbingungan mencari tempat yang kosong untuk dia duduki.

Sebenernya Kuroko engan untuk duduk dengan Akashi tapi tak ada pilihan lain karna tak ada lagi bangku kosong yang tersedia. Kuroko menghampiri keduanya dan duduk di depan Furihata. Suasana begitu canggung di antara ketiganya tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

" sebenernya kalian berdua kenapa tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Furihata denga raut bingung.

" kami tidak apa – apa Furihata- kun" Kuroko berkilah sebisa mungkin agar Furihata tak mencurigainya.

" oh iya.. Kuroko akan lanjut kemana setelah lulus aku dan Seijurou akan ke Universitas Rakuzan" Furihata menggenggam tangan Akashi yang berada di sebelah tanganya.

" aku belum memikirkanya"

" lebih baik kau segera memikirkan masa depanmu " sambung Akashi dengan nada kesal.

Melihat Furihata dan Akashi bertatapan seperti membuat Kuroko tak nyaman berada di depan mereka bahkan Akashi pun sangat tak perduli dengan keberadaanya.

" maaf aku sudah selesai aku duluan " Kuroko dengan buru – buru meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang di cumbu asmara dengan raut kesal.

.

.

Hari kelulusan bertepatan dengan musim gugur bunga sakura yang berwarna merah jambu itu memperindah suasana kelulusan kali ini. banyak rang tua dan pejabat SMA Teiko yang hadir menambah semarak suasana kelulusan. Begitu dengan Kuroko yang kini tengah duduk sendirian. Biasanya suasanan kelulusan di tandai dengan raut wajauh ceria bagi setiap siswa yang terlibat dalam hal itu tapi tidak dengan Kuroko yang parasnya kini nampak ssangat sedih bahkan jauh dari kata ceria.

" ayo Tetchan kita pergi mamah sudah bicara pada guru mu" ibu Kuroko menggandeng putri tunggalnya pergi keluar gerbang.

Mata Kuroko kini tengah sibuk mencari – cari sosok yang sangat dia nantikan tapi sosok itu tak kunjung datang hal itu membuat Kuroko sangat kecewa bahkan Kuroko menundukan kepalanya dengan berjalan mengikuti ibunya secara lesu.

Kini tengah ada dua insan yang menjauh dari keramaian. Dua insan yang tengah di mabuk asmara yang bahkan sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan pendidikan bersama. Sosok pemuda bermata heterocom menatap gadis yang ada di depanya dengan senyuman yang mengagumkan.

" ano.. Seijurou aku ingin kita putus " ucap gadis bersurai coklat dengan sangat ragu.

" kenapa ?"

" aku tau perasaan mu yang sesungguhnya bukan untuk ku tapii untuk orang lain, seharusnya kau lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri tentang apa yang kamu rasakan aku tau kau menyukai Kuroko, perasaanmu hanya untuk dia walaupun kamu bbersama ku tapi hati dan pikiranmu bukan tidak bersama ku tapi untuk Kuroko"

Akashi tidak bisa berkata apa – apa dirinya hanya bisa berdiri terpaku bahwa dia baru menyadari betapa Akashi sangat takut utuk kehilangan Kuroko orang yang selalu menemaninya.

" asalkan kau tau Akashi-kun dia juga sangat mencintaimu tapi dia takut mengatakanya padamu karna kau menyukaiku"

DEG ! hati Akashi sangat kacau bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa mengetahui kalau selama ini sikapnya bahkan sudah sangat menyakiti hati Kuroko.

Akashi berlari meninggalkan Furihata yang tengah menahan tangisnya sambil tersenyum dengan getir. Akashi berlari menerobos keramaian untuk mencari sosok bersurai biru yang tak tau entah sangat dia rindukan dirinya nampak bingung sudah mencari ke segala penjuru sekolah tapi tak menemukan pergerakan orang yang dia cari

" Akashi kau kenapa sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu" tegur Aomine yang heran dengan sosok kapten basket ini nampak kebingungan.

" kau melihat Tetsuya "

" oh.. Tetsu tadi pulang bersama ibunya "

Tanpa pikir panjang Akashi menaiki sebuah taksi untu mencapai tempat tujuanya. Di dalam taksi itu Akashi terus menggigit ibu jarinya pikiranya nampak kacau bahkan tak tenang seperti biasanya. kini dirinya sudah berada di depan rumah dua tingkat berwarna buru dengan tulisan Kuroko di depan pager.

Akashi segera memencet bel tapi tak ada satu pun respon yang keluar dari pemilik rumah. Akhirnya Akashi putuskan untuk memajat pagar dan segera mengetok pintu tapi sama saja pintu itu telah terkunci bahkan rumah itu nampak sepi seperti tak ada penghuninya. Biasanya di saat jam seperti ii dia bisa mendengar suara lantunan melodi piano yang di mainkan Kuroko bahkan Kuroko tak pernah absen dalam memainkanya, tapi hhari ini nampak sangat aneh nampak sangat sepi dan sunyi di dalam rumah tersebut.

Akashi berlari menghampiri ibunya di dapur yang tengah memotong sayuran dengan nafas tersengal – sengal .

" lohh ko Sei sudah pulang gimana acaranya bukanya papah sudah datang ke sekolahanmu ya"

" mah dimana Tetsuya ? dimana dia sekarang?"

" ohh Tetsuya kan melanjutkan pendidikanya di Amerika, kata ibunya dia dapat beasiswa di pergruan tinggi khusus musik di sana "

" tapi kenapa dia tak mengabari aku mah ?"

" Tetsuya sudah mencari mu kemana – mana tapi tak kunjung menemukanmu akhirnya dia hanya pamitan sama mamah "

" kapan dia berangkat ?"

" tadi pagi sekali bukanya dia sempat datang ke sekolah ya "

Akashi tak menghiraukan Ibunya. Langkah kakinnya menyeret nya untuk ke kamar raut wajahnya penuh dengan sarat penyesalan. Dirinya sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan semua perasaanya bahkan untuk minta maaf pun tak akan bisa. Akashi hanya bisa memandangi sebuah album foto yang berisi pemuda bersurai merah dan gadis bersurai biru dengan tatapan pilu.

END


End file.
